Secret Love
by LOTRbandie
Summary: Draco is abused by his father one night and goes to Hermione for help, she cares for him, and they end up dating, can their secret Love last? set in their 6th year. Rated PG-13 just to be safe. R&R plz!
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
  
Hermione Granger sat in her room reading one of her books. It was her parent's anniversary and they were out for a couple of weeks, a house all to herself. It was the summer before her 5th year at Hogwarts, and she was afraid, she'd been jumpy all summer. She knew it was going to happen one of these days.  
  
She put her book down and went downstairs. "I wonder what is on tonight," she said aloud. She walked into the living room and turned on the TV. She flicked through the channels until she found a movie she liked, The Hot Chick was on, and it just started. "A good movie is finally on," Hermione murmured.  
  
She had gotten herself some food and nibbled quietly on it. "Damn Commercials," she said. She got the remote and put the TV on mute; she leaned back and closed her eyes. There was a loud 'Thud' from her backyard and Hermione jerked up. "What the hell," Hermione muttered, standing up.  
  
She walked to the door of the backyard and pulled out her wand. She opened the door slowly and looked around. In the middle of the yard, in a half daze, was none other then, Draco Malfoy. 'Damn he's hot,' Hermione thought to herself. She looked closely and saw cuts, gashes, bruises, and his clothes were torn, she gasped. He looked up at Hermione and started to fall to the ground. Hermione rushed over to him and caught him before he fell.  
  
'Oh gosh he's heavy,' Hermione thought. "Malfoy, what happened to you," she asked him, his head in her lap. "My father," was all Draco could say before he fainted. Hermione sighed. "Mobilicorpus," Hermione muttered. Draco was lifted off the ground and Hermione took him to her room and set him on the bed. She got out her potions ingredients and started to make some potions. She left them to simmer and she put an untraceable charm on her wand and performed some spells on Draco to heal his wounds.  
  
She went back to her potions and found that they were done; she placed them in vials and labeled them. Hermione took some of the smaller ones and went back into her room. "Draco, Draco, wake up," Hermione said, shaking him softly. He didn't wake, he just turned over. Hermione sighed and sat Draco up, sitting behind him; she opened his mouth and poured some of the potions down his throat, stroking it gently so the liquid would go down. She laid Draco back down.  
  
"Don't leave me 'Moine," Draco moaned. Hermione rushed to his side and took his hand. "I won't leave you Draco," she said softly. "Don't leave me, please," Draco moaned again, he was still asleep. "I'm not going to leave you Draco, I promise," Hermione said, kissing his hand. She took the couch that was in her room and pulled it close to her bed, taking Draco's hand she laid down and soon fell asleep.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hermione woke the next morning and saw that Draco was still asleep; she got up quietly and went into the bathroom. She threw her clothes onto the floor and turned the shower on. She stepped into the shower and let the warm water flow over her body. After about fifteen minutes, she stepped out of the shower and put on the clothes that she brought with her. She did a simple drying spell on her hair and walked out of the room.  
  
"Hermione," Draco called, sitting up. Hermione heard his call and rushed to his side. "Are you ok Draco? Are you hurt? How are you feeling," Hermione said, looking at his wounds. "I'm fine Hermione, just a little shaken up," Draco said. Hermione smiled. "What happened, did your father do anything to you," Hermione asked, taking his hand in his.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"I told you father, I don't want anything to do with the deatheaters!" Draco yelled.  
  
"You will become a deatheater Draco!" Lucius yelled back.  
  
"And if I don't?!" Draco said. Lucius smirked and raised his wand, "CRUCIO!"  
  
Draco yelled out in pain and fell to the floor, he felt various curses being thrown his way and felt blood on his face.  
  
"Lucius! What are you doing? Stop this," Nacrissa cried. The pain that Draco was feeling stopped. She rushed over to her husband and Draco used this as a way to escape, he apperated to the one place he could think of, Hermione Granger.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"H-he did that to you?" Hermione asked in an amazed voice. Draco nodded. "Thank you," he said quietly. "For what?" Hermione asked. "Helping me, not turning your back on me, and I have to tell you, I've liked you for quite some time now, since third year, but, what I wanted to know is, will you go out with me?" Draco asked. Hermione starred at him, then smiled, "I've always liked you Draco, ever since I first saw you on the train, so, the answer to your question is most definitely yes."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N- I hope you guys liked it! I know I'm writing another fic *if you haven't read yet, it's called Unlikely love and it's pretty good, if I do say so myself* I will update both regularly. Please, please tell me what you think of it!! R&R please! 


	2. Back to Hogwarts

Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but It would be pretty cool if I did, hehe  
  
"We have to get on the train Draco," Hermione said. "I know 'Moine, just meet me in the very last compartment around 4:00, ok," Draco said. "I will Draco, don't worry," Hermione said. She kissed Draco and ran through the barrier. "Why are you meeting in a different compartment?" Mrs. Granger asked. "You see, Hermione is a muggle born and I'm a pureblood and usually the combination isn't made, and while Voldermort is still in power, and my dad still around, Hermione's in danger, so we have to keep our relationship at a low profile around people," Draco said.  
  
After a hug from Mrs. Granger, Draco ran through the barrier. He saw Hermione in the crowed with Potter and weasely, figures. Draco walked into the train and found a compartment for him, Goyle, Crabbe, and Blaise.  
  
Hermione got into her compartment with Harry and Ron. "How was your Summer Hermione," Harry asked. "'Moine," Hermione said. The boys looked at her weird. "I like 'Moine better," Hermione said. "Alright then, how was your summer 'Moine?" Harry asked. "It was great," Hermione said. She was about to say 'Draco came to my house while my parents were gone again, we started dating last summer and he stayed at my house the rest of the summer!' That wouldn't have been smart to say.  
  
"Earth to 'Moine," Ron said, waving his hand in front of Hermione's face. "What?" Hermione asked. "Were you listening?" Ron asked. "Yes! Of course I was," Hermione snapped. "Then what did Harry just say," Ron said. "Oh, um, I don't know," Hermione said, looking at the ground. "Well I was just saying where Malfoy was, he usually comes into our compartment around this time," Harry said. "Maybe he didn't want to bug us this year," Hermione said. Harry and Ron looked at each other in disbelief.  
  
After few hours on the train, Hermione put her book down. "Where are you going 'Moine," Harry asked, seeing her get up. "Just to walk around, you know maybe find Ginny," Hermione said. "Ok, don't be to long," Ron said. Him and Harry went back to their game of Exploding Snap and Hermione walked out of the compartment, she made her way down the train into the last cart, all the compartments were empty. She looked into everyone until she found Draco lying down in one of them, asleep.  
  
Hermione slipped into the compartment and shut the door softly. She kneeled down next to Draco. "Draco, Draco wake up," Hermione said. Draco mumbled something and turned to face the back of the seat. "C'mon Draco! We have head duties, and we're 6th years so we have to set an example," Hermione whined. Draco turned back and looked at Hermione. "Alright, Alright, I'm up," Draco said, sitting up.  
  
Hermione sat down next to Draco and rested her head on his shoulder. Draco put an arm around her waist and held her close. "Will the Head boy and girl and all the prefects please come to the head compartment," the announcement rang through the train. "We better go," Hermione said. They grabbed their stuff and Hermione walked in front of Draco to the head compartment.  
  
They walked into a compartment where they found the prefects and then saw another door labeled 'Head Compartment'. They walked through the door and up some stairs into the Head Compartment. "Welcome Mrs. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, we have chosen both of you as head boy and girl because we thought that you two were best for the job, so I hope you don't mind having it for two years," McGonagall said.  
  
"Oh no Professor! We don't mind, it's wonderful," Hermione exclaimed. "And you don't mind sharing a common room," McGonagall said. Draco pulled Hermione close. "Don't tell anyone Professor, but me and Hermione are dating, have been since last summer, we don't want anyone to know since Voldermort is still in power," Draco said. "Of course not Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall said, "Now if you'll just come down to the prefect compartment, we have some things to discuss," McGonagall said, leaving the room.  
  
Hermione and Draco followed her down and she started to tell them about the year. "Now, you will all be planning the balls and we have a special treat," McGonagall paused, "You will be arraigning a.vacation of a sort, this is a treat for the whole school and this is a grade, we have made a three month vacation where each year will be going to a different place. They will all be muggle mind you, what you will have to decide is where each year is going, I will explain it in more detail once we get to the castle, but for now, have a good day," McGonagall left the compartment.  
  
"Well this sounds like fun," Ron said. There were eight prefects in the room and two heads. The prefects were Ron Weasely and Lavender Brown from Gryffindor, Padma Patil and Corey Simpson from Ravenclaw, Justin flinch- fletchy and Anna Marie from Hufflepuff, and Blaise Zambini and Amanda Mayer from Slytherin. The heads were Hermione Granger from Gryffindor and Draco Malfoy from Slytherin.  
  
"We have to get back to the head compartment, see you when we get to Hogwarts you guys," Hermione said, she stood up and walked to the head compartment with Draco behind her. "Can I please go back to sleep now," Draco asked, "I didn't get any sleep last night." Hermione smiled and kissed Draco, "Of course you can." Draco sighed and laid down on the seats. Hermione took some of her cloaks and folded them up and placed them under Draco's head. "Thanks," he muttered gruffly. Hermione smiled and kissed him. She sat down across from him and pulled out her CD player and a book.  
  
"If I could say what I wanna say, I'd say I wanna blow you, away. Be with you every night, am I squeezing you to tight? If I could say what I wanna see, I wanna see you go down, on one knee. Marry me today; guess I'm wishin my life away. With these things I'll never say," Hermione sung softly with the song and was jolted out of her book when she heard a sharp knock on the door. She turned off her CD player and put her book down. "Yes Padma," Hermione said, opening the door. "We're here, you might want to wake Malfoy up," Padma said. "Thanks Padma," Hermione said. She watched Padma walk away and went over to Draco. "Draco, we're here, get up," Hermione whispered, shaking him gently.  
  
"Already?" Draco asked groggily. "Yep, C'mon sleepy head," Hermione said. Draco sat up and looked around. "Is my hair a mess," he asked. Hermione took out her brush and fixed his hair, "It's just fine now c'mon!" The two put their robes on quickly and headed out of the train and grabbed a carriage with Justin and Padma. "So you two are going out huh," Padma asked. "How did you know," Hermione snapped. "We saw you two up in the compartment, you're lucky Ron didn't see, and don't worry, we won't tell anyone," Justin said. "And I could say the same to you two, are you dating," Hermione asked. "Yes ma'am we are," Padma said, kissing Justin.  
  
The carriages started and soon they were at the castle and they got out of their carriages. "See you two in the common room," Padma said, walking off to her table after getting a kiss from Justin. Draco and Hermione didn't say anything to each other and went to their tables. "It will be hard, won't it 'Moine," Ron said. "What will be hard," Hermione asked. "Sharing a common room with Malfoy," Ron said, shooting a glare at Draco. "I guess so," Hermione said. The hall went quiet as the sorting began. When the sorting was over, Dumbledore stood up and the clapping subsided.  
  
"Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I would just like to say that we have something very special planned for this year! With that, Tuck in!" Dumbledore said and sat down. Plates filled up with food and people were chatting and laughing, happy to be back at Hogwarts. "Will the prefects and head boy and girl please follow me," McGonagall called after the feast. They ten of them got up and followed McGonagall up to the 8th floor and in front of a portrait. The portrait had each of them on there, each with another. Draco with Hermione, Padma with Justin, Ron and Lavender, Corey and Anna, and Blaise and Amanda. "This is the entrance to your common room, the password is 'nembus traton' have a good night," McGonagall said and walked off.  
  
The portrait swung open to reveal a cozy looking common room. With many plush chairs and couches. A cozy fireplace, two staircases and four portraits with the Hogwarts founders on them that lead to the house common rooms. Above one staircase said 'Prefects' and the other 'Heads'. The prefects walked up their staircase and found another common room, just the same as the one downstairs without the portraits of the founders and two more staircases. Over one was the word 'Girls' and over the other was the word 'Boys'. Up each of the staircases was four rooms and his or her name was engraved on the door. In each room was a large queen size bed, a dresser, nightstand, TV, Radio, CD player and a door that lead to a private bathroom, each room was decorated in the house colors. "I could get use to this," Ron muttered as he looked around his room.  
  
Hermione and Draco walked up their stairs and found another common room, It had it's own library, with many tables, chairs and plush couches and love seats and a fireplace. There was only one more staircase in this common room and Hermione and Draco walked up it. The found two doors, one said 'Hermione, Head Girl' and the other said 'Draco, Head Boy'. "G'night Hermione," Draco said, kissing Hermione softly. "Night Draco," Hermione said.  
  
Hermione walked into her room and gasped. "Draco!" she called. Draco came out from his room and into Hermione's. "What is it love," Draco asked. "There's nothing here," Hermione cried. Draco laughed, "Oh Hermione, you have to think of the room you want, and it will all come," Draco said, "now, get to sleep." Draco kissed Hermione again and walked out of the room. Hermione concentrated on the room she wanted to have and when she opened her eyes she squealed with excitement.  
  
Next to one of the walls was a huge California King size bed with many stuffed animals on it. Her pillows were a silky sky blue color, as were her sheets and her comforter was a huge deep blue down comforter. Her ceiling was bewitched to look like the sky outside and her walls were a light blue color with clouds that changed when the sky was different. There was a desk next to another wall and a huge plasma screen TV in front of her bed so she could watch TV. A huge Stereo system with all of her favorite CDs. A DVD player and all of her favorite DVDs. A computer with just about every program on it. A large blue couch that was extremely soft and two more doors.  
  
Hermione walked through one of the doors and found a huge bathroom. It was all white marble with a huge bathtub, more like a swimming pool, a shower, sink, a huge mirror, and a toilet. All of Hermione's toiletries were on the sink counter and Hermione smiled and walked out. She walked through the other door and found a library. Filled with books, she cried out with joy, she knew that just about every muggle or magic book she wanted was in here, resisting the urge to pick up a book, she went back into her room and changed into her PJs. She got into bed and clapped her hands, turning off the lights. "I'm really going to like this," Hermione said to herself before drifting off to sleep.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N- Sorry it's so long you guys! But I was on a roll and I didn't want to stop! Please tell me what you think of it! R&R please! Oh I do hope this turns out ok. 


	3. A Lost Brother and Planning the Trip

^~Trapt*ROCKS* My World: I'm so glad that you like it! I just hope it turns out ok!~^  
  
^~Draco-FutureBF: ok, a think I should have mentioned, The electronic devices are enchanted so that they can be used at Hogwarts, but only for the prefects and heads. Hope that clears things up!~^  
  
^~Vampiress Adora: yes she did say yes quickly, but only because in the next chapter they were going to be in their 6th year, if I could've, I would've made my prologue longer, but I don't really like long prologues, so I made it quick.~^  
  
^~SuGaRyUrS4EvA: Thank you so much! I've gotten so many compliments on this story so far! Thank you!~^  
  
^~Draco-FutureBF: MY FIRST REVIEWER! *is that even a word??* she also reviews for my other story. Thank you so much! I love you guys!~^  
  
**Now, on with the story!**  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.  
  
Hermione woke that morning by a sharp knocking on her door. She groaned. "Who is it," Hermione called, yawning widely. "It's me 'Moine, open the door," Ron said. "Go away Ron, let me sleep," Hermione said. "'Moine! McGonagall wants us," Ron said. With that Hermione jumped up and rushed around getting ready. She went to her door, "Morning Ron!" Hermione said. "Morning 'Moine," Ron said, hugging Hermione.  
  
"I'll be down in a second, alright," Hermione said. Ron nodded and walked downstairs. Hermione walked into Draco's rooms. The ceiling was bewitched to look like the sky outside and the walls had the Slytherin team flying on the walls. He had a King size bed with green silk pillows and sheets and a deep green comforter. There was a desk and a small shelf of books. A desk and some comfy chairs. A Stereo with a bunch of CDs and two more doors. One Hermione knew led the bathroom, and the other.  
  
Hermione smirked and walked into one of the doors, inside was a whole bunch of painting and drawing supplies and pictures by the dozen. 'I always knew he was a good artist,' Hermione said to herself. She walked back out and over to Draco's bed. "Draaaaaco," Hermione said, stretching out the 'a' in his name. "Whais it 'Moine," Draco said sleepily. "McGonagall wants us, get up," Hermione said. Draco groaned and got out of bed.  
  
Hermione waited outside while Draco got changed and they walked down together. "Why are you walking with him 'Moine," Ron asked, rushing in front of them. "Malfoy was still asleep, and since he is one of the heads, he can't miss this meeting," Hermione said, smirking. Ron glared at Draco before whispering, "You lay one hand on 'Moine, and I'll kill you." Ron sat down next to Lavender and Hermione and Draco took the seat across from them.  
  
"As you all know of the trip, I am here to explain it," McGonagall said, "Each year will be going to a different place around the world, the 1st years through 4th years will have a teacher there twice every week to check up on them, make sure they're doing ok, what you need to do, is figure out where each year is going to go, then put them into groups of six, figure out who will do what, then get on with it." McGonagall waited.  
  
"Alright," Hermione said, "we will work in pairs just as you are in the portrait outside, so Ron and Lavender, Me and Draco, Padma and Justin, Corey and Anna, and Blaise and Amanda. Now two groups will have to do two years, me and Draco will do two, who else will?" Padma raised her hand, "Me and Justin will." Hermione smiled, "Thank you Padma," Hermione looked around, "ok me and Draco will do the 1st and 7th years, Padma and Justin will do 2nd and 6th years, Ron and Lavender will do 5th years, Corey and Anna will do 4th years, and Blaise and Amanda will do the 3rd years, Now get to work."  
  
Hermione smiled at McGonagall who smiled back. "Hey Padma, Justin, why don't you come up to our common room," Hermione said. "Alright," Padma said. Hermione, Draco, Padma, and Justin walked up to the heads common room while the other prefects went into their common room. Hermione sat down with Draco and took out a list on the 1st and 7th years. "Where should the first years go Draco," Hermione said. "I think that the first years should go to," Draco paused, thinking, "They should go to California." Hermione smiled and scribbled it down on the parchment. "Seventh years?" Hermione asked. "Australia, definitely Australia," Draco said. Hermione giggled and put that down on the parchment.  
  
"Where should the 2nd years go Draco," Padma asked. Draco thought about this for a moment, "New York." Padma smiled, "New York it is then!" Hermione wrote that down on the parchment. "Now our year," Justin said. "Hawaii!" Padma and Hermione squealed. Draco smirked, "Hawaii?" The girls nodded their heads. "Hawaii sounds good, what do you think Justin," Draco said. "Hawaii does sound good, put down Hawaii 'Moine," Justin said. The girls squealed and wrote that down on the parchment. They spent the rest of the morning and afternoon putting groups into order, only stopping for food, since there was no school that day.  
  
A few hours after dinner, Hermione, Draco, Padma, and Justin sighed with relief, they were done. "Ok, so now that we have the groups all sorted out, we have to see if the other years are done and we need where they're going," Hermione said, "Padma, you did put Me, you, Justin, Draco, Corey and Anna in a group, didn't you?" Padma nodded, "Yep, we gotta stick together!" The four laughed and headed down into the main common room where the other groups were waiting for them. "Ok, does everyone have everything done," Hermione asked. They nodded and handed everything to her. Hermione smiled and jotted down on the parchment where everyone was going. The list looked like this.  
  
^~First Years: California  
  
Second Years: New York  
  
Third Years: Scotland  
  
Fourth Years: Egypt  
  
Fifth Years: Russia  
  
Sixth Years: Hawaii  
  
Seventh Years: Australia~^  
  
"I have to go and give this to Dumbledore so he can announce it at breakfast tomorrow," Hermione said. She gathered the information and walked to Dumbledore's office. "Lemon Drop," Hermione said. The gargoyle sprang away and Hermione walked up the stone steps. "Ah Miss. Granger, I trust you're done?" Dumbledore said. Hermione nodded, "here's everything, the places for each year and the groups for each year." Dumbledore smiled, "Thank you Miss. Granger, you can go now." Hermione nodded and walked out of the office. She went back to the head/prefect common room where she found everyone else.  
  
"I'm going to bed," Hermione said, "Night guys." Hermione walked upstairs and changed, she turned on her CD player and stuck in her Good Charlotte CD and skipped to number eight and put it on repeat.  
  
^~This world, This world is cold  
  
But you don't, you don't have to go.  
  
You're feelin sad you're feelin lonely  
  
And no one seems to care  
  
Your mother's gone and your father hits you, this pain you cannot bare  
  
And we all bleed the same way as you do  
  
And we all have the same things to go through  
  
Hold on, if you feel like letting go  
  
Hold on, it gets better then you know  
  
Your days, you say they're way to long  
  
And your nights, you can sleep at all, hold on  
  
And you're not sure what you're waiting for  
  
But you don't want to know more  
  
And you're not sure what you're looking for  
  
But you don't want to know more  
  
But we all bleed the same way as you do  
  
And we all have the same things to go through,  
  
Hold on, if you feel like letting go  
  
Hold on, it gets better then you know  
  
Don't stop looking you're one step closer  
  
Don't stop searching it's not over, Hold on  
  
What are you looking for?  
  
What are you waiting for?  
  
Do you know what you're doing to me?  
  
Go ahead, what are you waiting for?  
  
Hold on, if you feel like letting go  
  
Hold on, it gets better then you know  
  
Don't stop looking you're one step closer  
  
Don't stop searching it's not over  
  
Hold on, if you feel like letting go  
  
Hold on, it gets better then you know  
  
Hold on~^  
  
Padma heard Hermione's song playing over and over and knew that something was up. She stood up and walked up the stairs to the head common room and up another flight of stairs to Hermione's room. She opened the door and found Hermione lying on her bed crying.  
  
"'Moine," Padma said quietly. "You can come in Padma," Hermione said through her tears. Padma walked over to Hermione and pulled her into a hug. "What's wrong 'Moine," Padma asked. "Oh Padma, it was horrible," Hermione said, her voice breaking. "What happened," Padma asked, hugging her friend tightly.  
  
Hermione built up her courage and faced Padma, wiping her tears away. "It was this summer and I saw him do it," Hermione said. Padma looked at Hermione confused, "Saw who do what 'Moine?" Fresh tears started to fall down Hermione's face. "My brother.I walked in on him.he shot himself in the head before I could do anything," Hermione cried. She broke down and hysterical sobs were racking her lungs. "Ohmigosh 'Moine!" Padma whispered, hugging Hermione. "I'm going to get Draco, don't worry," Padma said. She walked quickly out of the room.  
  
"Draco," Padma said. Draco looked up at her from his game of wizard chess. "Um.there is something you need to see upstairs," Padma said. Draco stood up confused and followed Padma, she lead him to Hermione's room where Hermione sat, curled in a ball, crying her eyes out. "'Oh Moine," Draco whispered. "She's upset over her brother," Padma said. Draco rushed over to her side and Padma shut the door and left them alone.  
  
Draco picked Hermione up and set her in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "I watched him do it Draco! I couldn't stop it! I miss him," Hermione choked out. Draco rocked her slightly and stroked her hair, murmuring comforting words into her hair. "Shh, it's ok 'Moine, its ok," Draco whispered. They stayed like this for what seemed like forever, until Draco felt Hermione's uneven breathing turn into slow even breaths. Draco laid her on the bed and put the comforter over her and got into bed next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled up close to him.  
  
Draco breathed in her scent and sighed. He was so lucky to have this girl with him. What they didn't know, is that from the doorway, Ron Weasely was watching this. "I love you Hermione Granger, I don't ever want to lose you," Draco murmured before falling asleep. Ron did everything he could to stop from killing Malfoy; he walked down the stairs into their common room and down another set of stairs into the main common room and up to his room. He got into his room and pounded his pillow until falling into an uneasy sleep.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~A/N- How did you like this chapter? I liked it, shows that Hermione isn't all tough, but I mean, who wouldn't start crying if they saw their brother commit suicide? But now Ron knows about their relationship. What will happen next? R&R plz! The Song was 'Hold On' by Good Charlotte, just if you wanted to know!~ 


	4. Now the Whole School Knows!

Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
The next morning Hermione's alarm went off at 6:00 exactly. "What the hell," Draco yelled, jerking up. Hermione reached over and turned the alarm off. Draco groaned and fell back onto the bed. "C'mon Draco, we have classes today, and we have to get to breakfast because Dumbledore announces when the trip is today," Hermione said. She grabbed her school robes and some clothes and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
She let the warm water wash over her body, forgetting all of her sorrows. She stepped out of the shower, about half an hour later. Her hair hung in wet lose ringlets to the small of her back, she put her hair in a high ponytail and put on dark blue jeans and a red halter and put her school robes on over it. Hermione walked into her room to see Draco sitting on the bed, watching an episode of Spongebob, all ready to go.  
  
"This sponge is hilarious," Draco said. Hermione laughed, "Well c'mon Draco, we gotta get down there." Draco turned the TV off and walked down into the common room with Hermione. They found Padma, Justin, Corey, and Anna waiting for them. All four of them looked worried. "You might not wanna go down there," Anna said. "Why? What happened," Hermione asked. "Ron knows about you and Draco, he's bout ready to kill you, he tried to follow us upstairs, but we shut the door and locked it magically, so he can't get up here," Corey said.  
  
"How did the weasel find out," Draco snapped. Hermione glared at him. "Sorry, how did Ron find out," Draco asked again. "He followed you upstairs last night Draco, after I had come downstairs, because he heard Hermione crying, he came up and was about to walk in when he saw you," Justin said, "Well at least that's what he told me." Someone started to bang on the door that lead to the Head common room. "HERMIONE ANN GRANGER! WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH THAT SLIMY GIT?! WAIT TILL HARRY HEARS ABOUT THIS!" Ron yelled through the door. He stomped off to the Great Hall.  
  
"I think it's safe to leave now," Padma said. The six walked downstairs into the common room, luckily for them it was deserted. They walked down to the Great Hall and took seats as far away from Ron as possible at the head/prefect table. After everyone had settled down, Professor Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat.  
  
"As I'm sure you all are waiting to hear about the big event," Dumbledore said. There was a murmur of agreement across the great hall. "This year there will be a three month vacation for the whole school," Dumbledore said, he waited for the hall to quiet down again, "Each year will be going to a different place around the world. The trip will start on the first of November and you will be back at Hogwarts by the first of February. You heads and prefects will pass out a piece of paper to you to tell you where you are going, and who the other five people in your group are, I know you all will be waiting for the first of November, and with that, you may eat."  
  
The hall erupted into talking after Dumbledore took a seat and the heads started to pass papers out. Ron, Lavender, and Hermione passing out papers to the Gryffindors. Blaise, Amanda and Draco passing out papers to the Slytherins. Padma and Corey passing out papers to the Ravenclaws. Then Justin and Anna passing out papers to the Hufflepuffs.  
  
There was a loud squeal from the Gryffindor table and they saw Ginny dancing with Joy. "Ohmigosh Harry! I'm in your group! I get to go with you to Hawaii," Ginny squealed. She ran over to Harry and kissed him full on the mouth. "Calm down Gin," Harry said, sitting her on his lap, "Now why would my Gin be going with the sixth years when she's a fifth year?" A small smile was playing on Harry's lips. Hermione giggled and went over to explain. "Well you see, we wanted to keep it, three girls, three guys, but the fifth years had one to many girls, and the sixth years had one less girl, and we all know that you nor Ginny could be separated for a whole three months, and Ron didn't want his 'baby sister' to be alone, so, we put Ginny in your group," Hermione said matter-o-factly.  
  
Ginny squealed and hugged Hermione. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you," Ginny cried. Hermione laughed and whispered in her ear, "You owe me big girl." With that she walked back to the head/prefect table to eat her breakfast. "Watch out, here comes Ron," Padma whispered. Hermione looked up and saw Ron stomping towards her. "What in the hell were you doing last night?!" Ron yelled. "Sleeping, that's what you're supposed to do at night, isn't it?" Hermione said, looking at her plate. "DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT!" Ron yelled. By now the entire hall was looking at them. "I didn't do anything Ron! I went upstairs to my room and listened to music!" Hermione cried. Ron rolled his eyes, "Uh-huh, sure."  
  
"Ron! Listen to me!" Hermione pleaded. "NO! I SAW YOU! LAST NIGHT YOU AND MALFOY WERE ALL LOVEY DOVEY TOWARDS EACH OTHER! AND THEN YOU, YOU SLEPT WITH HIM!" Ron yelled. The entire hall was deadly quiet. "Draky Poo! Is the Weasel telling the truth? Were you sleeping with the mudblood," Pansy yelled. Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes and she ran from the Great Hall crying. Padma and Anna exchanged glances and ran after Hermione. "Now look what you did Weasel!" Draco yelled. "If my father finds out, and Hermione gets hurt, I'm coming after you," Draco hissed so only Ron could hear. With that he ran out of the hall after Hermione, Corey and Justin on his heels.  
  
Pansy was shocked; her Draco was actually dating the mudblood. She scribbled a note on a piece of parchment and hurried off to the owlery. Hermione collapsed on her bed crying and Padma and Anna came into the room. "Oh 'Moine," Anna said. "Why would Ron do something like that," Hermione cried, "Now if Draco's father finds out, h-he'll be sure to come after me!" Hermione broke down again. Draco, Justin, and Corey ran into the room. Draco ran straight to Hermione and took her into his arms. "D-Draco!" Hermione cried. "Shh, calm down Herm, it's ok," Draco said into Hermione's hair. A large owl flew through Hermione's window and landed on the table. Corey took the letter from the owl and it flew off. "It's from your father Draco," Corey said. Draco paled and Hermione started to cry harder. Draco took the letter and opened it with shaky hands.  
  
^~Dear Draco,  
What is this that Pansy tells me? Dating a mudblood? And I thought you could stoop no lower. First you decide not to join the dark lord, and then you run off for two summers to who knows where! I bet you were at the filth mudblood's house. If you don't get rid of her, I will kill her.  
Lucius~^  
  
Hermione had stopped crying and was now shaking in fright. The girls were calming Hermione down, while the boys were TRYING to calm Draco down. Draco was about to go after Ron, when he burst into the room. "Hermione, I'm sorry, I didn't" Ron cut himself off when he saw Draco. Draco shoved the letter in Ron's face. "Now see what you've gone and done?! You're going to hurt her!" Draco shouted, struggling against Corey and Justin. Ron dropped the letter after he read it. "I-I didn't m-mean t-to," he stuttered. Draco was just about to break free of the two boy's grasp, when a small sob broke his anger.  
  
Justin and Corey let Draco go and he walked over to Hermione. He gathered her into his arms and muttered comforting words into her hair as she sobbed lightly into his shoulder. "Let's go and see the headmaster," Draco said. Hermione nodded and stood up. Draco picked the letter off the floor and glared at Ron. Draco took Hermione's hand and walked out of the room to Dumbledore's office. "Lemon Drop," Draco said. The gargoyle sprang out of the way revealing the stairs to Dumbledore's office. Hermione and Draco walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in," Dumbledore said. Hermione and Draco walked in and sat down in front of Dumbledore. "What can I do for you two," Dumbledore asked, surveying the two through his half moon spectacles. Draco handed him the letter. "After Weasely announced to the whole hall that me and Hermione were dating, Pansy went and wrote to my father," Draco said.  
  
Dumbledore read the letter. "He can't hurt you Hermione, not while you're under my protection," Dumbledore said. "But what about when we go to Hawaii?" Hermione asked. Dumbledore smiled and handed Hermione a necklace. "This will keep you protected, wear it at all times," Dumbledore said. Hermione nodded and Draco helped her put the necklace on. "I suggest you get to your class, I will inform Professor Snape that you were talking to me," Dumbledore said. "Thank you Professor," Hermione said and walked out of the room with Draco.  
  
"Do you think the necklace will work Draco," Hermione asked. "I'm sure it will 'Moine," Draco said. Hermione smiled and walked into Professor Snape's classroom. She took a seat next to Harry. "Miss. Granger! Why were you late to my class?" Snape snapped. "If you must know Professor, I was speaking with Dumbledore, as was Draco," Hermione said. "Is this true Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked, turning to Draco. "Yes sir, it is," Draco said. Snape glared and went back to the lesson.  
  
That night, Hermione, Draco, Justin, Padma, Corey, and Anna were sitting in the head common room. "Do you really think he'll come?" Padma asked. "Who knows," Draco said, "we'll just have to wait and see." They stayed up awhile longer, talking about the first day of class and about the trip. "Well it's getting late you guys," Corey said, "C'mon Anna, lets go, night guys." Corey stood up, taking Anna's hand and they walked out. "We should be going too," Padma said. "Night guys," Justin said. Padma and Justin walked out, leaving Draco and Hermione alone.  
  
"We should be getting to bed Draco," Hermione said. She looked at Draco who had his head in her lap, sleeping. Hermione smiled, she stood up, being careful as to not wake Draco, and she put a pillow under his head, a blanket over him and then went upstairs to her room. She changed and slipped into bed, falling asleep quickly.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~A/N- Ohmigosh! I'm sooo sorry it took so long to update!! But finals are next week and I've been loaded with studying and work! So so sorry! But Friday starts out Christmas break, so I'll have lots of time. Please R&R!~ 


	5. The Night and Morning Before

Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
  
The rest of that month was hell for Hermione. Threats from the Slytherins were thrown her way, getting glared at by the Gryffindors and getting looks of disappointment from the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Her two best friends were ignoring her, well at least one was, and the other was made to ignore her.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Hermione," Harry said, "Can I talk to you?"  
  
Hermione turned around, "Sure." Harry led Hermione into an empty classroom.  
  
"He won't let me talk to you 'Moine," Harry said. Hermione of course knew who 'he' was.  
  
"Why not?" Hermione asked. "I don't know, he just won't, I told him he can't tell me what to do, but he brought Ginny into this," Harry said.  
  
"It's ok," Hermione said, "I know how you feel about Ginny, don't worry, he'll get over it, I hope."  
  
The door to the classroom was yanked open and standing in the doorway was Ron, he glared at Hermione.  
  
"Harry! What did I tell you about hanging around this traitor?!" Ron yelled.  
  
'I'm Sorry,' Harry mouthed to Hermione. Hermione nodded and ran out of the room.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
It was finally the day before the trip and everyone was at dinner. Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat. The hall quieted down. "Now as you know, tomorrow morning you will all be departing for your trip," Dumbledore paused, "In the morning you will get plane tickets that will take you to where you're going." Some students looked confused at the mention of a plane, others sick, others excited.  
  
"Everyone will be getting off somewhere else in each place you are going, so for the sixth years, Miss. Granger's group might be going to the main island, while Mr. Potter's group might be going to Oahu. There will be someone waiting for you holding a sign labeled 'Hogwarts' they will then take you to your hotel and all of your belongings will be there waiting for you," Dumbledore paused to take a breath, "There are three rooms, a boy and girl into each room, this is to test your responsibility. There will also be a list of places you are to visit, and a list of homework." There were many groans around the hall.  
  
Dumbledore smiled, "This will be for a grade, and there will be more information when you get to your room. I hope you have fun." Dumbledore sat down and the hall erupted into conversation. "This is going to be so fun," Padma said. "Yeah, it's a good thing that we're already paired up huh?" Justin asked. Padma swatted him playfully.  
  
"At least I'll be able to keep up with Harry," Hermione said. "What do you mean?" Draco asked. "Well he wrote me a letter telling me he didn't care if I was dating you, as long as I was happy, but that Ron won't let me talk to him," Hermione said. "Isn't Weasely is Harry's group?" Draco asked. "Yeah, but who says I won't write a letter to Ginny and Harry, but address it to her?" Hermione said. Draco chuckled, "So you do have some smarts in you?" Hermione mock-gasped and hit Draco.  
  
Dinner was finally over and Hermione and Draco made their way to the Head/Prefect dorms. "I can't wait for tomorrow," Hermione said as she walked into the Head common room. "Neither can I," Draco said, "and Dumbledore is actually trusting us to share a room." Hermione laughed, "He is a very trusting person Draco."  
  
Draco smiled and wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and kissed her softly. "'Moine!" Padma yelled from the main Common room. "What?" Hermione called. Padma ran up the stairs, "Harry is asking for you through the portrait of Godric." Hermione, Draco and Padma walked downstairs and sure enough you could hear Harry through the portrait. "Will you just open up?! I need to talk to Hermione!" Harry called. "I'm sorry boy! I can't let you through!" Godric yelled. "Let him in Godric," Hermione said. "Of course Miss. Granger," Godric said. The portrait swung open and Harry stumbled in.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked. "It's nothing, I just wanted to give you this," Harry said, handing Hermione a box filled with parchment, "It's the parchment you came up with, I have some too, this way we can still talk to each other without Ron knowing." Hermione smiled and took the box, "Thanks Harry." Harry smiled and walked back through the portrait.  
  
Ron watched from the middle of the prefect stairs, eyes narrowed. "I told Harry not to talk to her," Ron muttered. He watched as Hermione, Draco, Corey, Anna, Justin and Padma walked up to the head common room and went into the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"What does the parchment do exactly," Anna asked. "Watch," Hermione said. She handed a piece to Anna and took a piece herself. She took out her quill and dipped it in ink. She started to write on her paper, and the same thing she was writing appeared on the piece that she gave to Anna.  
  
~Hello Anna~  
  
"That's so cool!" Justin said. Hermione laughed, "I know, its how me and Draco talked to each other at night or during classes." She took the parchment and placed it back in the box. "We should all be getting to bed, we have a long day ahead of us," Corey said. "I think Draco's already there," Padma said stiffiling a laugh. Hermione looked over at Draco, who had his head in his hand, his elbow propped on the arm of the chair, leaning forward, his mouth slightly open.  
  
Justin laughed, "C'mon Padma, lets get to bed." Padma nodded and said her goodnights and walked out of the common room with Justin. "You don't need any help 'Moine?" Anna asked. "Nope, I'll be fine," Hermione said smiling. Anna smiled and stood up, she said goodnight and walked out of the common room, Corey tailing behind her.  
  
Hermione sat down on Draco's lap. His arm fell from supporting his head and Draco's head fell forward so it was resting softly on Hermione's breast. "Draco, wake up," Hermione said shaking his shoulder. Draco mumbled something and wrapped his arms around Hermione. "C'mon Draco, we need to get upstairs. Draco groaned and looked up at Hermione.  
  
"Can't you let me sleep?" He asked. "Nope, not like this you won't," Hermione said. She stood up and walked upstairs. Draco stood up and followed her. He walked into Hermione's room and slipped into her bed. Hermione walked out of the bathroom and walked over to Draco, he was sleeping. She went to her computer and turned it on (A/N- They have spells on them so they can work at Hogwarts, all the electronics in the Head/Prefect rooms do) She signed into AIM. "Zach's on," Hermione said softly. She double clicked on his name.  
  
*Convo between Zach and Hermione*  
  
~*LotR_Freak_01- Hey 'Moine! How are u?  
  
Dracos_my_man18- I'm good, you?  
  
LotR_Freak_01- I'm ok  
  
Dracos_my_man18- Just ok? Is something wrong?  
  
LotR_Freak_01- Things with Sara aren't workin out to well  
  
Dracos_my_man18- I'm sorry to hear that Zach. Do you want to talk about it?  
  
LotR_Freak_01- nah, it's ok, but how are you and Draco doin?  
  
Dracos_my_man18- better then ever, the school is going on a three month vacation tomorrow, we get our own room. *grins*  
  
LotR_Freak_01- Hermione Ann Granger!  
  
Dracos_my_man18- *laughs* we aren't going to do anything, we've gotten so use to sharing a bed now.  
  
LotR_Freak_01- If you come home, and you're pg, I'm killin your boyfriend.  
  
Dracs_my_man18- You wouldn't dare!  
  
LotR_Freak_01- Oh I would, it's what best friends are for, I care about you 'Moine, and I love you.  
  
Dracos_my_man18- I love you too Zach. Oh! Guess what!  
  
LotR_Freak_01- what?  
  
Dracos_my_man18- my mum is having a baby!  
  
LotR_Freak_01- cool cool, so how's the witchcraft goin?  
  
Dracos_my_man18- Great, but we still have homework over the vacation, I'm so glad.  
  
LotR_Freak_01- Just like you 'Moine, always happy for homework.  
  
Dracos_my_man18- *laughs* I know, but I better go before I wake Draco, plus I have to get up early tomorrow, so I'll either owl you or I'll talk to you again on AIM.  
  
LotR_Freak_01- ok, bye 'Moine, night  
  
Dracos_my_man18- night*~  
  
Hermione signed off AIM and shut her computer down. She got into bed and clapped her hands, turning the lights off. "Wha were ya doin 'Moine," Draco asked sleepily. "Nothing Draco," Hermione said. Draco wrapped an arm around Hermione and she took his free hand in hers. "Night Draco," Hermione said. "Nigh 'Moine," Draco said. Draco immediately fell asleep and Hermione soon after him.  
  
*The next morning*  
  
Hermione felt as if she was being watched and opened her eyes. "Morning 'Moine!" Draco said cheerfully. Hermione smiled and sat up. "When are we leaving," she asked, rubbing her eyes. "Our plane leaves at," Draco looked at the tickets, "one this afternoon." Hermione got out of bed and threw on some comfortable clothes. "What time is it now?" Hermione asked. "Almost ten in the morning," Draco replied, "our portkey leaves in about an hour to the airport."  
  
Hermione and Draco walked downstairs and found the rest of their group. "So wadda wanna do to kill the time," Corey asked. "I say we go and eat!" Hermione said. "Good idea 'Moine," Padma said. The two girls took off to the Great Hall while everyone else followed them.  
  
"Ok, so does everyone have everything they want to bring on the plane?" Hermione asked. Everyone nodded. "Then it's time to go!" Hermione found her group's portkey. "Hurry everyone! The Portkey activates in one minute!" Hermione cried. Everyone grabbed a hold of the portkey (an old shoe) and after a few seconds, felt the familiar pull behind their navel.  
  
"Why didn't they just let us portkey to wherever we're going?" Justin asked. Hermione shrugged. They walked into the air port. "Oh great, I've always hated this," Hermione said, "Everyone got their tickets?" Everyone nodded. They walked up to their gate and went through security check, their wands disguised as pencils. "How long do we have now?" Draco asked. "About an hour," Padma replied. "Great," Draco murmured. They sat down, and waited.. 


End file.
